cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastok
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Do or do not, there is no try. |- |'Nation ID' || 5758 |- |'Capital' || Palintine |- |'Largest City' || Palintine |- |'Official Languages' || English, Korean |- |'Government' • Republic |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 9,224 Men, Woman, Children (06 Mar. 05) 4,237 Soldiers (06 Mar. 05) |- |'National Animal' |The hawk |- |Literacy Rate: | 99.25% |- |'Currency' || 1 Euro ($) = 100 Cent |- | Resources • Connected | & |} History The Republic of Bastok began as the idea of one man, Hawk 11. Before the formation of Bastok, the southern Korean Peninsula was a land of constant struggle between three war-tribes known as the Selbinites, the Mhaurians, and the Jeunonians. The three parties never broke into an armed conflict before the rise of hawk_11 in the Selbina tribe. The Mhaurians felt threatened by hawk_11, and he did not help the situation by cutting the relations between Selbina and Mhaura in favor of increased relations with the Jeunonians. Afterwards, hawk_11 and the leader of Mhaura publicly fought when the three tribes met and soon after the two declared a war over their grudge. The Jeunonians decided to stay neutral in the war. After a year of armed conflict, both tribes were severely weakened. The leader of Jeuno decided it was time for Jeuno to enter the war and wipe out both tribes entirely. He led all of his troops into battle with Mhauran troops and wiped them out at the battle of Gustaberg. The Mhaurans officially surrendered to the Jeunonians afterwards. Meanwhile, hawk_11 had been biding his time and amassing his army to defend the capitol at Palintine. The battle at Palintine proved to be the final battle of the conflict with Jeunonian forces clashing head-on with Selbinite forces rather than holding the city in a siege, a mistake that would prove fatal. Hawk_11 led his troops into battle personally and after a week-long stalemate, broke the Jeunonian lines. A strike force that came to be known as the Bastokan Musketeers (despite the force using M-16 rifles in battle) charged into the Jeunonian main camp. There they brutally slaughtered the Jeunonian rear guard until they were out of ammo and retreated. Legend has it that hawk_11 and the Jeunonian leader dueled but hawk_11 was out of ammo and forced to use his saber against a revolver. Despite the disadvantage he pierced his enemy through the heart and retreated without getting shot. After this battle, hawk_11 was finally able to unite the southern Korean Peninsula into one nation. He named the nation Bastok with a republic government. Foreign Relations Bastok is no longer a member of the NPO. International Agreements and Alliances Economy The Bastokan economy is very strong, running mostly off the production of wine and the exportation of pork. Languages English and Japanese are the main languages of Bastok. Korean is also spoken in the northern parts of the country. Religion There has never been a religious conflict in Bastok and there is no national religion. Military The military of Bastok is 4,000 men strong and currently all located around the capitol of Palintine. Tanks are not produced until war is declared under national law, but a reserve of 40 tanks is held aside for defense. The nation of Bastok is currently nuclear capable but not producing nuclear weapons. Nuclear weapons are produced only during war according to national law. Category:Nations